dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Boys Are Cuties, Girls Have Cooties
"Boys Are Cuties, Girls Have Cooties" is the sixth episode of the third season of Dance Moms. It aired February 5, 2013. Synopsis Jill tries to become Abby's new favorite mother; Abby's mood is low after she discovers that Cathy has returned to compete. Competition Attended On Stage America, Voorhees, New Jersey November 17-18http://www.onstageamerica.com/results/?event_id=83 Weekly Dances *Group Dance: "Pink Lemonade" - 1st place (genre: musical theater) *Candy Apple's Group Dance: "Own It" - 2nd place (genre: hip hop) *Kendall Solo: "Owe You Nothing" - 3rd place in Title division (genre: acrobatic jazz) *Chloe Solo: "Left in the Dark" - did not place (genre: contemporary) *Nia Solo: "A Hundred Years From Now" - did not place (genre: lyrical) Summary The girls go into pyramid, and Melissa admits to being nervous because of the group placing and argument she got into with Abby. Abby tells them she did not want to be fourth again and reveals the pyramid. No one is on the top of the pyramid, and Abby says it's because anyone who won fourth did not deserve to be on top. Abby tells Mackenzie she is not in the group number and Kendall, Nia, and Chloe get solos. Abby tell them that the group number would involve hats and anyone who dropped their hats would be off the team. The girls think she is joking and the moms think it is harsh. Abby rehearses Nia's solo, and Holly is surprised Abby is actually up out of her chair to help. The moms talk to Melissa about the things Abby had said last week. At Candy Apple's, Cathy is talking to her all-boys team, which she thinks is genius. Cathy shows off the pyramid and Jalen's father comments on it, saying it promoted individuals rather than the group. Jill gets Jen, a costume designer, to make a costume for Kendall, since it was a big week for her. Jill remembers that Abby said a costume does not make a dance, but Jill thinks it helps. Two days before the competition, Abby rehearses the group dance. Chloe says that dancing with the hat was hard, and she hoped she didn't mess up at the competition. Abby has Jill be Broadway Baby's pet-sitter while she rehearses Kendall's solo. Jill asks the other moms about Jen and explains she had Jen design a costume for Kendall without Abby's permission. Abby has the moms come down to the costume room. Abby tells Jill she wants Kendall to be in green, but Jill tells her she came up with something else. Abby says she didn't like when people went behind her back and mentions Melissa. Abby rehearses Nia's solo, saying she wanted to see Nia do a lyrical solo. Christi is upset since Chloe has not started on her solo. Holly suggests that Christi go talk to Abby, but Christi refuses. Abby calls the competition to verify the dances and also learns that a studio from Ohio, which she believes is Candy Apple's, was attending. On the day of the competition, Abby is going over Chloe's solo. In the den, the moms are working on their costumes, and Kelly is surprised Jill did not have Kendall's. While the girls are doing the group rehearsal, the moms think they are holding back because of the hats. Abby goes over Kendall's solo and thinks Kendall would either go out and impress her or blow it. At Candy Apple's, Cathy introduces Nick Anthony, a guest choreographer from LA, to do their dance. After another group dance rehearsal, Abby tells Kendall she would not be doing a solo since her costume was not there. Jill proposes that the moms all walk out on Abby since she treated their children like animals. She and and a crying Kendall leave. Kelly goes out and talks to Jill, and Jill goes to talk to Abby, who is on the bus. At the competition, Abby goes to Cathy's dressing room and sees the all-boy team. Abby thinks Cathy is a great teacher, but just couldn't teach boys. In the ALDC dressing room, Abby goes over the solos. Nia is the first to go onstage, and Abby does not think it was amazing, but hopes it scores enough to beat Cathy. Kendall performs next, and Abby says she was impressed and that it could beat the other girls. Chloe goes on last, and Christi thinks she did well. At the awards, special awards are given and Kendall gets third, but the other girls do not place. Christi says she loves "Pink Lemonade," but does not think it had the potential to beat an all-boys team. The boys go on and Jill says it was crowd appeal; that the crowd went wild, but the boys did not work well together. The girls then perform. After taking off their hats and putting them back on, Chloe's hat falls off. In the dressing room, Christi leaves and tells Abby to replace them after Abby comes in yelling at Chloe. Kelly thinks that there was more stressing out Christi than just Abby yelling at Chloe. At the awards, Cathy's team loses to Abby's by one-tenth of a point. Kelly thinks it was not the same without Christi there, and says that Chloe dropping her hat did not mess up the dance, only that it meant the argument between Abby and Christi would not have happened. Trivia *'Abby Lee Dance Company Pyramid': **Blank **Chloe, Kendall **Nia, Paige, Maddie, Mackenzie *'Candy Apple's Pyramid': **Zack **Brandon, Jalen, Gino *Two episodes later in You've Been Unfriended, Abby complains of going to a competition, and not one of her dancers placing in the top ten. This is possibly a reference to this episode, and Kendall's dubious placing only in the Title division, with only the group dance listed as placing in the official results. *This episode was seemingly filmed around the same time as shooting in NYC for the pre-season special, The Smoke Before the Fire.http://instagram.com/p/SLsqzwmuqj/https://twitter.com/giaabella/status/270248662641307648 *The clip of Brandon Pent and Ryleigh Vertes briefly seen dancing with the senior company in Studio A is actually a reused clip that was previously used in Liar Liar Dance Mom on Fire!, just at a different angle. You will notice that in both clips, Brandon is wearing the same shirt and shorts. *Abby said that the Abby Lee Dance Company competition team hasn't gotten 4th Overall in at least 20 years, but this is not true. During filming of the season one episode The Competition Begins, although not shown, the team performed a second group dance called "Rag Dolls", which placed 4th Overall. *None of the girls' solos placed. Kendall only placed in the Title portion. Also, it has been stated that the Abby Lee Dance Company received a Platinum adjudication while Candy Apple's received a Diamond adjudication which would have made Candy Apple's score higher than the ALDC.http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=P1omNE8J194 *Christi claims on twitter that Abby didn't say, "Drop the hat and you're off the team", she actually said something worse, which was "Drop the hat and die!". Gallery ImagesCA7DW0LN.jpg Imagesken.jpg Sakgh.jpg ImagesCAVEEA86.jpg dance-moms-season-3-episode-6-nia.jpg Pink Lemonade.jpg Pink Lemonade.png Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Group Dances Category:Candy Apples Episode Category:New Jersey Category:Chloe Solos Category:Kendall Solos Category:November Competition Boys Are Cuties, Girls Have Cooties Boys Are Cuties, Girls Have Cooties Boys Are Cuties, Girls Have Cooties Boys Are Cuties, Girls Have Cooties Boys Are Cuties, Girls Have Cooties Boys Are Cuties, Girls Have Cooties Category:1st Place Wins Category:2nd Place Wins